The Bunny
by Orpah
Summary: England loses his rabbit. Little!England and Young!France


It could be considered FrUK, if you look at it upside down and sideways... But I hope you enjoy it either way! It's just a drabble... Anyway, I've been reading Ivanhoe, and Athelstane is one of the characters...who dies. But, yeah, I liked how his thoughts seemed to be mostly centered food, so that's what I named the rabbit, naturally...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England clutched his rabbit in his arms, taking care to support its tail end. Because Athelstane hated nothing more than not having his tail end supported. And already, the rabbit's eyes were wide with terror, as though it could see dangers England himself could not see.

"Sh," England chastised the silent bunny, as he trudged along. "Everything is just fine! That frog is nowhere to be seen!" He was speaking, of course, of that strange neighbor of his. France, who he'd once known as Gaul. But that was some time ago, and he didn't like to think of that.

Today, he was going to go visit some of his fairy friends, to see how they'd fared after the heavy rainfall. He didn't doubt that the fairies were more than smart enough to avoid drowning, but there was always the chance one of them may have taken sick, and if that was the case, England would want to do all he could to aide the recovery of the unfortunate.

Suddenly, however, a twig snapped behind him, and he whirled around. No! He'd just gotten that ridiculous creep to leave! What was he doing here?

"Bonjour, Angleterre! What are you up to today?" France smiled at him, hands on his hips as he gazed down at the tiny country. England glared up at him. "Go away or I'll hit you with a rock!"

"And risk losing your bunny?" France raised his eyebrows, giving England a patronising look. England fumed. "Athelstane knows he's supposed to stay! He won't run away if I put him down and hit you with a rock!" Despite his words, England did nothing of the sort, instead holding onto the rabbit tighter. France snorted, walking closer.

"Athelstane? What an ugly name... do you make your names sound so revolting on purpose?" France's words stung England, and he turned away scornfully. "I don't care what you think about my names!"

France chuckled, able to see easily that he'd offended England. Which, honestly, was something he did pretty regularly, since it was so funny to see England's ears turn red with anger that way... "Aw, are you upset? Are you crying?"

"No!" England snapped, turning around to glare into France's face. Poor Athelstane started wriggling in England's grip, diverting the small country's attention. "No, Athelstane! Ow! Stay here- ow! OW!" He dropped the animal when it bit him, and then he tried to kick it when it scampered away.

"Fine! Go on then, see if I care!" England yelled after Athelstane, France momentarily forgotten. He turned bittery and sat down on a nearby log, arms wrapped around himself, as if to keep his anger burning brightly inside. Then he buried his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking slightly as he sat there alone.

France felt his heartstrings get pulled. He wasn't just some jerk, after all. He couldn't just ignore England's sorrow... So he carefully sat down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"There are plenty more rabbits in the forest, oui?" France was unprepared for England's reaction. The shorter boy's shoulders jerked, and he hastily stood up, scrubbing at his face.

"I-I'm not u-upset! I d-d-didn't even l-like A-A-Athelstane!" France just stared at England, at a loss for how to proceed. It was so obvious he missed his rabbit, how could he even pretend he didn't? "Um, are you sure, mon ami?"

"Y-Yes! And I don't want to talk to you about it!" And England stormed off, towards a fairy glen or who knew where. France shook his head as he watched the short-tempered nation leave. Maybe he would just leave him alone for now...

/AN/ Actually not how I planned it to turn out, but hey, what can you do? If you like this one, maybe I'll work on making a second little!England oneshot!


End file.
